


Ella es una dama

by Picly25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Relationships: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore





	Ella es una dama

Allison estaba sentada en las gradas del campo escolar, observando a la chica pelirroja que estaba demasiado concentrada charlando con Jackson y Stiles, sonriendo tan radiante y luciendo tan bella con su largo cabello suelto y un precioso vestido azul marino ¿Cómo puede solo sentarse y verse perfecta? Allison está segura que jamás lo sabrá. 

Ella no logra recordar cuándo fue que dejo de ver a Lydia como su mejor amiga y la comenzó a ver como su chica ideal, solo recuerda lo enormemente alegre que se puso cuando Jackson y ella terminaron y como consiguiente el momento en que la angustia se apoderó de ella el día en que los rumores del regreso de estos fueron de lo único que se hablaba en el instituto, así que disculpen si su amor y favoritismo por Stiles comenzó cuando al día siguiente el ojiverde y él anunciaron que eran pareja. 

Allison ama a Lydia, más de lo que imaginó posible, siendo Stiles el único consciente de esto porque como la misma castaña suele decir "entre menos se enteren de su amor imposible, mejor" claro que esto siempre era reñido por el chico de lunares, como ella está segura de que eso va a pasar justo ahora ya que su castaño y autodenominado mejor amigo está subiendo las gradas, yendo justo a su dirección. 

—Allison piciosa— Stiles se sentó a lado de la castaña, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. —Te tengo un poema, baja cinco gradas, brinca después, dile a Lydia que la amas, y haganme el padrino de los bebés

Allison volteo a ver a su amigo con extrañeza, sin poder contener más tiempo sus carcajadas. 

Uniéndose a sus carcajadas el pecoso agregó, —¿Qué rayos Allison? No te rías, es inspiración pura lo que te estoy dando 

—Perdón Sti, pero eso ni quiera rima 

Haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia, volvió a hablar el castaño. —Pequeños tecnicismos, el mensaje se entiende. Pero ya enserio Allison, ambos sabemos que solo aplazas demasiado la hermosa relación que tendrán.

Soltando un suspiro la castaña se pasó ambas manos por la cara, —Stiles ya hemos hablado de esto

Dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro el castaño se movió, acercándose un poco más a ella, lo suficiente para tomar su mano, —Tal vez, pero ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo llegas a un mal escenario porque lo estás sobre pensando? 

—No, solo mírala ella es una dama

Stiles enarcó sus cejas mientras acariciaba una y otra vez la mano de Allison, —¿Y? Tu también lo eres Alli

Una lagrima traicionera bajo por la mejilla de esta, —Exacto Sti, ella es una dama y yo... no soy un chico.

Limpiando con delicadeza el rostro de su amiga, Stiles susurró, —Y si el género es lo más importante para ella la podemos mandar al demonio, ambos sabemos que Lydia es lo suficientemente madura para mantener su amistad aun si no siente lo mismo por ti, y-

—¿Y qué Sti?

El castaño hizo un puchero y replicó, —Y sí me dejaras terminar, — la castaña musito un bajito perdón y sonrió. —Y sí yo puedo ser el novio de Jackson antes exudaba heterosexualidad Whittemore, tu puedes conquistar a Lydia princesita Martín.

Soltando una estruendosa carcajada Allison contestó un entrecortado. —Bueno, es que Jackson, hetero-hetero no se veía

Sumándose a sus risas el pecoso acotó, —Recordemos que Lydia era su pareja, y hetero-hetero tampoco se ve. 

Negando con la cabeza Allison paró de reír. —Ay, a veces quisiera ser como tú, y entonces con toda la confianza del mundo me pararía frente a ella y la invitaria a salir, sin importarme una negativa. 

Sonriendo traviesamente Stiles habló. —Que gran idea,— Allison lo miró desconcertada, temiendo a lo que podía estarse refiriendo su amigo, —Te diré esto, si no la has invitado a salir de aquí al término de las clases, yo le digo que siempre la has amado en secreto y tienes una foto de ella en tu almohada para besarla mientras imaginas que te corresponde.

Completamente ruborizada, se levantó de la grada para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro. —¿Tu estas loco Stiles? ¡Lo último ni siquiera es cierto!

Levantándose elegantemente, -algo que seguro adquirió de Jackson- Stiles se sacudió el poco polvo que pudo tener su jeans, —No estoy loco Alli, solo estoy cansado de verte lamentar cuando ni siquiera lo has intentado. 

Y se fue seguramente a buscar a Jackson, quien Allison no noto cuando se fue dejando sola la pelirroja que ahora leía un libro con los audífonos puestos. Debatiéndose internamente que tanto deseaba pasar vergüenza por si sola o uns gigante que seguramente le haría pasar Stiles, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, bajo las pocas gradas, quedando justo frente a Lydia.

Dándole un pequeño toquecito en el hombro, Lydia levantó la vista y sonrió al verla, deshaciéndose de los audífonos y guardando el libro en su bolso se levantó. 

—Alli, ¿Qué pasa bebita?

—No, nada, es decir, sabes, sabemos, estaba pensando

Riéndose la ojiverde tomo las manos de Allison, —Preciosa, relajate que realmente no te estoy entendiendo nada

Un poco sonrojada ante su torpeza y la gran sonrisa de cariño que le dedicaba Lydia, solo negó. —Sí, no, solo, lo siento.

—¿Estas drogada Alli? Porque entonces debo de acusar a Stiles y Jackson con el sheriff, ellos me dan vibes de que esconden marihuana en el armario. 

Olvidando su nerviosismo por un momento, la antes mencionada se dejó llevar soltando una estruendosa carcajada. 

—No babe, no estoy drogada 

Lydia asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Allison prosiguió. —Es solo, que tu sabes, somos mejores amigas de hace tiempo, y no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, ni arruinar nuestra amistad, o tal vez sí, ¡Pero no creas que de mala manera! 

La pelirroja no aguanto más y a pesar de estarse riendo como la princesa Fiona seguía siendo muy agraciada, Allison perdida se le quedó mirando, esperando una explicación. 

Lydia dejó de reír y le dio un apretón a la mano de su amiga, su torpe amiga. —Esta bien, también me gustas boba.

La castaña no podía formular una oración concreta, —Per- ¿Como?

Lydia negó,— No eres la mejor disimulando, agradecida estoy de que no convivas más con Scott porque entonces no sé qué haría contigo 

Logrando formular por fin una oración coherente Allison habló. —¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?

Acercándose un poco más a la castaña, medio susurró, —Creo que lo supe incluso antes de que tu estuvieras consciente de ello, pero jamás lo hablaría si tu no deseabas hacerlo. Así que si estas lista para que tengamos una cita, te espero en mi casa a las cinco ¿Si?

Dándole un ligero beso la comisura de los labios Lydia dejó a Allison tratando de procesar todo. Siendo su primer pensamiento coherente que debía ir a decírselo a Stiles, necesitaba ayuda urgente para saber a donde llevaría a su amada pelirroja.


End file.
